


I only want it to begin

by marginalia



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For dorrie6's first lines challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For dorrie6's first lines challenge.

It was a small cottage, at least from the outside; its yellow paint cracked and faded. Nothing lasted long that close to the water, but Duck figured he could slap on a few coats no problem. "I've painted over worse," he said, and in his voice Dan could hear the years of people knowing or guessing, and Duck not hiding, whatever their conclusions.

Dan stepped back, eyeing the house and the sea and Duck. "Might have to again," he said.

"Maybe so," Duck agreed, with a look Dan felt all through him, "but this time I'll have help."


End file.
